


Apologies

by jealoussam (swsquadleadr327)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swsquadleadr327/pseuds/jealoussam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have an argument and afterwards Cas feels the need to apologize first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Just a little domestic Destiel where Dean is the owner of a mechanic shop and Cas likes to visit him. Written for Beth and inspired by our Destiel verse but can be read as either human!Cas or an au.

It wasn’t like Cas had never had a fight with Dean before. While they weren’t exactly a regular occurrence they did bicker and argue fairly often, and those sometimes escalated into fights that left the two of them grumpy and not speaking to each other for a few hours. That morning wasn’t really any different from any of their past arguments except for the fact that Dean stormed off to work before either of them cooled down enough to get to the apology phase of the argument.

If he was honest with himself, Cas knew the argument should not have escalated the way it did. But it had and that was entirely his fault. Well, mostly his fault. Dean shared a portion of the guilt, but Cas also recognized that he was more in the wrong than Dean was. In other words, this time, he knew it was up to him to apologize for things and if he didn’t they were just going to stay grumpy and avoiding each other for longer than was necessary. It just never sat well with him when they went long periods of time without apologies said. Even if the reason for it was something like one of them being gone for work.

This wasn’t their first fight and Cas knew it wouldn’t be their last. Not since they were both just as stubborn and set in their ways as ever. And this wasn’t Castiel’s first time sucking it up and going to apologize to Dean.

He just wanted to do things a little differently this time.

It was a little after lunch time; Cas had stopped by the garage so often over the past few years that the routine was permanently etched into his memory. Dean would let the mechanics take a break and eat first while he took the time to run the front of the shop in case anyone came in, and then when they went back to work Dean would take his own lunch break. Any time he visited Cas would make his way through the garage towards the back where Dean’s office was. Everyone knew him well by now and no one ever stopped him, though a few would at least stop and say a quick hello to him as he walked by.

This time nearly everyone in the shop stopped what they were doing so they could watch him pass. Well, more accurately they could watch him carry the extremely large bouquet of flowers through the garage towards Dean’s office. He could hear the whispered comments and chuckles as he walked but no one stopped him. The flowers effectively covered Castiel’s face but none of them had any doubt as to who was carrying them.

Dean’s office was unlocked as usual. The only person who ever locked it was Cas himself if he wanted to make sure that he and Dean were uninterrupted for his visits.

“Uh, I’m gonna have to call you right back,” Dean said into the phone as Cas entered the office, still completely hidden by the giant bunch of flowers. The faint click told Cas it was safe to finally move forward and place the vase down on the desk. It took up most of the free space, nearly squashing the sandwich on the desk, and finally Cas stepped back and to the side so he could see Dean.

“These are for you.”

Dean was still staring at the bunch, a mix of confusion and amusement on his face. “Did you leave any flowers in the store, Cas?”

“I wanted to apologize.”

“By completely buying out the local florist?”

At that Cas simply made a face at him. “I’m sorry about this morning.”

Dean pushed himself back from the desk, gaze torn between the flowers and his husband. “Cas… C’mon. It wasn’t a big deal.”

“Maybe not to you,” Cas said slowly, ignoring the twist in his stomach. “But I don’t like fighting with you. No matter what it’s about.”

Dean had caught on to Castiel’s tone because he got up and moved around the desk so he could face him. “Hey, c’mon, that’s not what I meant.”

He gave a weak smile in return. “I know.”

“Look it’s… I don’t like when we fight either. But this was stupid. Partly my fault anyway.”

“That’s usually how it goes.”

Dean made a face but didn’t argue the fact. He held out a hand and Cas immediately clasped it, their fingers intertwining immediately. “You didn’t have to bring flowers.”

That made Cas grin. “I wanted to. That’s typically how apologies go. You bring a peace offering.”

“I can’t even use my desk anymore. I’ll have to bring them home.”

Cas stepped in a little closer until his and Dean’s chests were practically touching. “I think they look just fine where they are.”

Dean nearly leaned in for a kiss then but stopped to peer over Cas’ shoulder. “Hang on.” He moved away and Cas watched as he very carefully closed to blinds that covered the windows to his office. On the other side of the door a small crowd had gathered as the mechanics and other workers watched the two. They groaned loudly as Dean closed off their view.

“Yeah, yeah, back to work!” he called but without any real force behind it. They were all used to the sight of Dean and Cas in the office and had all been there long enough to know just how the two acted when they were together. Hardly any space between them and the small kisses or touches whenever Cas was there to see him.

“Ok, now where were we.”

Cas reached out to put his hands on Dean’s hips, gently tugging him for a light kiss. “I believe I was apologizing for this morning.”

Dean gave a small hum of approval at the kiss. “I like the sound of that.”

 


End file.
